The invention relates to the field of cooking apparatus, and more particularly to an electrically heated device for table-top cooking of meats and vegetables.
Fondue dishes have long been popular for tabletop cooking of meats or for dipping bread into melted cheese, fruit into melted chocolate or the like. A metal pot is provided for the oil or other liquid to be heated, and a stand for supporting the pot above a heat source which is typically a gelled alcohol type canister of cooking fuel. Each diner is provided with a long fondue fork or skewer onto which each piece of food is skewered for cooking or coating. Such fondue dishes have been very popular in the past due to the novelty and entertainment which comes from various individuals interacting while cooking a food dish. While fondue-type dishes are suitable for small dessert or appetizer items, they are not practical for cooking a full meal due to the low heat input and limited volume of food which can be cooked by each individual. Further, canisters of gelled alcohol are impractical to use, are quickly depleted and can be a fire hazard. There is therefore a need for an electrically heated cooking apparatus which can be used for on-table cooking.
The invention therefore provides a cooking apparatus comprising i) a base; ii) a heat conducting cooking grill adapted for mounting on the base having a central raised section forming a centrally-located top cooking surface provided with a plurality of apertures extending therethrough, an outer liquid-retaining area below the central area, and provided with an electrical heating element in contact with the cooking grill; and iii) means electrically connected to the heating element for receiving a source of electrical power. According to one aspect of the invention, the electrical heating element is embedded in the wall of the cooking grill.